I am Brave Traduction
by ElysaLlove
Summary: Que suis-je? Je me le demande tout le temps. Père me dit que se soucier de soi est égoïste, mais n'est-ce pas juste l'instinct de conservation? Là encore, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment senti comme si j'était Altruistes ". Ce que Tobias pense lors de sa cérémonie de choix.


_Hello tout le monde !_

_Voilà donc le septieme OS que je poste, c'est une traduction, j'ai trouvé cet OS vraiment super, je l'aime tellement. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, moi je l'adore et je remercie beaucoup l'auteur de cet OS._

_Bonne lecture -Elysa_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont de Veronica Roth._

_Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à _ _IHeartUCato_

* * *

Je me tiens derrière la ligne, attendant le moment tant redouté où je serais coincé pour le reste de ma vie avec mon père.

Père.

Je déteste ce mot.

Etait-il un père pour battre son enfant ? Ou sa femme ? Etait-il un père pour faire peur à son seul fils ? Je ne sais pas pour les autres pères mais c'est le mien.

Il me bat parce que " C'est pour mon propre bien " .

Il a battu ma mère parce que " Ce n'est pas une assez bonne salope ".

Pour lui, vu que j'avais peur de lui, c'était bien car ' Je sais qui est responsable et je vais réfléchir à deux fois avant de le défier.'

Mais c'est des conneries.

"Jacob Fowler!" La voix de mon père résonne autour de moi.

Le garçon Audacieux, deux personnes devant moi, se rue vers mon père et accepte le couteau avec des mains tremblantes.

Il se coupe, superficiellement dans sa paume et laisse son sang retomber sur la terre. Il est Fraternel. Il est paisible.

Que suis-je ? C'est ce que je me demande tout le temps.

Mon père dit que se soucier de soi-même est égoïste, mais n'est ce pas juste un instinct de conservation. Comment s'autoriser soi-même à être désintéressé sans se faire du mal ?

Mais là encore, je ne me sentais pas vraiment Altruiste.

Et pourtant la femme Sincère qui m'a fait passer mon test d'aptitudes m'a dit que j'étais Altruiste.

Mais elle a brisé une de ses règles: elle a menti.

Il y a une raison précise pour laquelle les Sincères ne mentent pas, ils sont horribles quand ils le font.

Elle me dit que je suis comme prévu Altruiste.

Et pourtant j'ai choisi un couteau, j'ai choisis de mentir, même si je pouvais aider quelqu'un, je n'étais pas désintéressé.

Et je suis sûr que je ne devais pas être conscient durant la simulation.

"Jessica Ellington!" La fille Érudite devant moi, a fait un pas en avant puis à marché tranquillement en direction de mon père.

Elle coupa rapidement sa paume et versa son sang dans l'eau. Elle reste Érudite.

Mais qui suis-je ? Tout semble aller aux ralenti car je pense seulement a cette question.

Je ne crois pas que la connaissance est tout.

Je ne crois pas non plus que dire la vérité tout le temps résoudra les problèmes du monde.

Fraternels ... ils sont trop décontractés.

Je ne suis pas courageux ; je ne pourrais jamais tenir tête à mon père.

Mais je ne suis pas désintéressé.

"Tobias Eaton!"

Je ferme les yeux puis prend une grande respiration avant d'aller vers mon père.

Je prends le couteau des mains de mon père et le regarde fixement pendant un moment.

Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je fasse partie de ces futurs déjà tout prédéterminés.

Je suis inadapté. La seule classe dont je fais partie est celle des Sans-Factions , mais je refuse ça .. D'abandonner.

Je saisit la poignée du couteau fermement et sûrement, puis coupe une ligne droite à travers ma paume.

J'essaie de mémoriser comment le sang coule.

Puis je regarde dans les yeux froids et sans remords de mon père.

Je marche et laisse tomber mon sang sur les charbons ardents.

Tout le monde dans la salle semble haleter en même temps, mais je ne m'inquiète pas.

J'ai pris ma décision .

A partir de maintenant, je serai le lâche déguisé en noir.

Je vais devenir le meilleur et agir comme si pour une fois dans ma vie j'appartenais à quelque chose.

Je regarde derrière moi le groupe de tatoués et de percés auquel j'appartiens désormais.

Je peux voir le regard haineux de Marcus posé sur moi.

La faction avant le sang.

Il n'est plus mon père.

Je suis enfin libre.

* * *

Merci à ma correctrice Anasky, que je remercie énormément :) xx

Et oui, c'est déjà la fin de cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous a autant plu qu'à moi. N'hésitez à me laissez une review que je n'hésiterai pas à faire passer à l'auteur.

N'hésitez pas à aller lire mes autres Os Et Merci énormément de l'avoir lu :)


End file.
